In modern X-ray-based diagnostics it is increasingly frequently necessary to examine large examination areas, e.g. the entire spinal column or the leg area to diagnose bone positions. The patient is hereby scanned in a standing position with the radiation imaging device, i.e. a conventional X-ray device comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray radiation receiver. The receiver generally has a 40×120 cm film cassette, if this is large enough to map the whole examination area. As an alternative it is known that smaller film cassettes can be used to record a plurality of storage plate images, which map the examination area, and these can then be stuck together to give an overall image. This process is elaborate and complex and the storage plates require subsequent development, which takes a relatively long time, so diagnosis can not take place at the same time as recording.
DE 42 31 583 A1 discloses an angiographic X-ray diagnostics device, with which a plurality of individual images are produced of a prone patient by incremental displacement. The individual images are stored in an image storage unit of a laser image reproduction device, display lines being omitted from the edges of the images so that an image of the entire examination area can be printed out on the laser image reproduction device without overlap.